(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a display device capable of preventing deformation of a microcavity and stably injecting an aligning agent and a liquid crystal, and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays are one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use. Liquid crystal displays include two display panels with field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and the like, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. An electric field is generated in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes. The generated electric field aligns the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and through control of the polarization of light incident onto and which travels through the display panels, images are displayed.
The two display panels may include a thin film transistor array panel and an opposing display panel. In the thin film transistor array panel, a gate line transferring a gate signal and a data line transferring a data signal are formed to cross each other, and a thin film transistor connected with the gate line and the data line, a pixel electrode connected with the thin film transistor, and the like may be formed. In the opposing display panel, a light blocking member, a color filter, a common electrode, and the like may be formed. In some cases, the light blocking member, the color filter, and the common electrode may be formed on the thin film transistor array panel.
However, in a liquid crystal display in the related art, two sheets of substrates are necessarily used for the two display panels, and respective constituent elements are formed on the two sheets of substrates, and as a result, there are problems in that the display device is heavy and thick, has high cost, and takes a long processing time.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.